Common Terms in Rap
Please put something useful :/ last person here put shit that was stupid and barely helpful. Money #Blood Money - cash gained from the death of another. #Benji - 100$ bill. #Funny Money - counterfeit money. #Yard - your house, as in I'm going yard #Pots of Money - to have alot of cash. #Brass - money. #Scrilla - cash. #Scrappa - cash. #Dibs/Dibbs - money. #Handbag - money. #Measures - money. #Bag/Bag of Sand - $1000 #Flag - $1 #Handful - $5 #K - $1000 #Mill - one million dollars. #Sheckles - money. #Ton - $100 #Stack - $1,000 #Brick - $200,000 - $250,000 (stacked) #Dough - Multiple stacks (at-least 5-6 stacks) #Bread - $400,000 #Good Cash - $1-$5 million #C-Note - $100 #Feddie - money. #Cod - large amount of money. #Course Note - a bill larger then $2 #High Rollin' - makin' money, dealin' drugs #Yayo - cocaine #Rack- $1000 #kilo- $100,000 too $900,000 #mula- money. #Fuck-Fuck # #'Hats #'Nuttin'' - ejaculating #'Dime' - an attractive female #'Deuce' - 24 oz beer/✌ sign = leaving #'Chicken head' - ratchet female #'Skeet' - The ejaculation of sperm. #'69-'''Head (Oral Sex)of both parties consecutively #'Head- Oral Sex #Bitch #Dusty - Girls that look busted up, Unattractive Girl State of Mind #'''Heated - very angry #'730' - a state of insanity or instability #'Shook' - to be scared. Made popular by Mobb Deep in his song, "Shook Ones." #'Rock bottom' - to be severely depressed #'100' - Being truthful #'Chopped' - signals the offense of a person doubting ones ability Locations #'Telly' - a hotel; commonly refers to parties at a hotel. #'Lab' - recording studio #'Sweat box' - the van commonly used for taking people to prison #'Pad' - apartment #'Crib' - house #4 walls-room #is the lucky number Bando - place of distribution usually dirty or empty Violence #'Glock' - Brand of Handgun.. #'Mark' - a victim who has been targetted #'Bull scare' - a strong bluff #'187' - homicide #'Nine' - a 9mm firearm #'Cap' - bullet #strap up - to prepare for a fight #Crook - to act like a gangsta or a criminal. #'Chopper' - an automatic rifle, usually an ak Drug Related #'Square' - a cigarette #'Grit' - a cigarette #'Onion' - an ounce of (drugs) #'420' - relates to marijuana #'White' - cocaine #'Nose candy' - cocaine #'Lifted' - high (off marijuana) #'Lye' - the smoke exhaled from smoking marijuana #'Spark' - to ignite a joint or blunt of marijuana #'Match' - to share the cost of a drug, usually marijuana #'Bud' - marijuana, usually a nug of marijuana # Yayo '''- Cocaine # '''Bubbly- champagne # Cookie- marijuana Body Parts or Bodily Functions #'Nuttin'' - ejaculating #'Food box' - your belly/stomach #'Tick' - the heart, or beating of the heart #'Lollipop' - guy's wang (oral sex) #'Cut' - To leave somewhere as in I'm gonna cut #sonny- A huge fucking faggot// dicc Other #'Old man' - father #'Creepin'' - entering a house (yard) for burglary or violence as in you don't wanna see me creepin #'Flex' - to show off #'Getty' - a get-together of friends. #'Grub' - food #'Whip' - a car #'Deuce' - the action of throwing up a hand sign, usually between friends saying bye. #'Shorty' - an adult female or a child. #'Shawty"' - an adult female or a child. #'98 Oldsmobile''' - The Oldsmobile 98 model, this model was the largest and most luxurious of the Oldsmobile models, making it a hood status symbol. #'Coon' - For an African American, to play the dated stereotype of a black fool for an audience, particularly including Caucasians. #'Pimp(Noun)' - A man who can easily attract women. #'Pimp(Verb)' - To excessively customize something, especially a vehicle, according to ghetto standards. #'Pimping' - Consisting of or having the qualities of a pimp. #'Hood Rich' - Rich from the ghetto. (Illegally) #'Ghetto Fabulous' - "Authentic, keeping it real" or "Wealthy, but of ghetto roots and ethic". #'Shuck' - "A fraud; a scam" or "A phony". #'Dukes '- Parents #'Bet' - Agreeing with something. #'Nigga' '- A close friend or homie. #'Wack - to be crazy or stupid/to kill Coop car Phrases #"Get blowed" - to get high off marijuana. #"Got the germ" - have received HIV/AIDS. #"Got the dragon" - having bad breath #"Hit me on the hip" - to contact by pager #"Getting brain" - receiving oral sex #"Dancing with the devil" - doing something very risky #"Got 5 on it" - putting £5000 into something wether it be a bet or a criminal enterprise #"No vaseline" - to attack an enemy with no mercy. Made popular by Ice Cube in his song "No Vaseline." Slang Phrases use in Rap Culture that is not just in the music #'Off the chain' - “I saw the ring (Tuesday), and it was just unbelievable. That it was my turn to be one of those select few to achieve the ultimate success. It is, what we say, ‘off the chain.’ So it was really an enjoyable moment.” numb- blah Videos about Terms in Rap Big L Ebonics 8zz-H4ldJ0Q Category:Rap Wiki Category:Rap Wikia Category:Terms Category:Slang Category:African American Vernacular English